


bee by my side (forever)

by satinsails



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bee Movie AU, M/M, because someone pointed out adam is also the name of a bee in the bee movie, lance is a mosquito, no need to thank me but, theyre bees, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: Shiro only has hours to live, and he leaves Adam and the hive behind, but has he made a terrible mistake?Find out in “bee by my side (forever)”.





	bee by my side (forever)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to the adashi tag, you’re welcome in advance

It was common knowledge - if you stung someone, you would inevitably die. Shiro knew this. 

Still, who could blame him? That bitch Zarkon had it coming, and Shiro couldn’t sit back and not do anything anymore. He stung him before he even knew what was happening, and watching him cry out in pain and fall to the ground was more satisfying than Shiro had imagined. 

Still, he knew what this meant. Shiro had mere hours before his death, and he knew how he wanted to spend it. 

“I’m leaving the hive,” he had said, standing in front of his lover with determination in his eyes. Adam’s tears fell instantly, and Shiro averted his gaze. 

“But why?” he had asked, taking off his glasses to wipe at his tears. His thin wings had sparkled beautifully even as they drooped low. “You’ve only hours to live, why wouldn’t you want to spend them with me? I love you.” 

“I know, Adam, and you know I love you too, but you also know how important this is to me!” Shiro had turned and was walking away when he stopped at the sound of Adam’s voice. 

“P-Please, Takabee...” 

Shiro cursed. Adam was the only one who called him Takabee. The sound of it rolling off his lips in his broken voice tore at his heart. But no. He knew what he had to do. 

“I’m sorry, Adam,” was all he said, as he flew away, never looking back. 

But now that he was outside the hive, he realized the mistakes he had made. He did not regret his adventures. He’d met other bees and mosquitoes and even a butterfly who he’d formed beautiful friendships with. He did regret leaving Adam though, and his heart longed to be with him again. 

“Go,” Desmosquito Lance said. “You miss him. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“I do,” Shiro agreed, flying away with one last look over his shoulder at the team he was leaving. His time was almost up, he hoped he could make it. 

He flew past cars and people and animals alike, stopping at nothing to get back to his love. The minutes were ticking by, and he could feel himself growing weaker, but his drive and determination to see the bee he loved kept him going. 

At last, he flew into their shared home, eyes meeting Adam’s as he looked up, still wiping away falling tears. 

“Takabee, you came back!” Adam cried, happy tears replacing sad ones. Shiro flew over to envelop him in a loving embrace, the feeling of Adam in his arms settling an indescribable warmth over his heart. 

“Adam, I don’t have much time,” Shiro whispered, pulling back. Adam laid him on the couch, resting his head in his lap and stroking his antenna soothingly. “I never should of left you, Adam. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” 

“I know, my love, I know,” Adam said, stroking Shiro’s fuzzy cheek. “It’s okay. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” 

“Adam, my honey, my beebee, I love you more than words can describe, and I’m sorry it’s come to this,” Shiro said weakly, feeling his body starting to give in to the sweet release of death. “I’ll miss you, Adam...” 

With shaking hands and teary eyes, Adam leaned down to place one final kiss against Shiro’s lips. He still tasted of honey, even in his final moments. 

“I love you, Takabee.” 

As the words fell from his lips, his lover died in his arms.


End file.
